Undertaker's One Bride
by Team VulQuinn
Summary: Undertaker finds his bride in one girl.
1. Chapter 1

The Undertaker was walking down the hallway. He was still in his wrestling gear since he was coming from his WrestleMania 30 match against Brock Lesnar. He put him to Rest. Now he is 22-0. He knows that Brock put up a hell of a fight, but he won. When he got to his locker room, he took a quick shower. Once he got out of the shower, he saw a women in his locker room. Nobody was there. Just her and him. He sighed as he tighten the towel around his waist. "May I help you?" He asked. She smiled and looked at the towel then back at his face. "Um...I was looking for you. I wanted to congratulate you on winning your match with Brock," She said. Undertaker looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Thanks. What is your name?" He asked. "Oh. My name is Jamie. I am a fan of yours. I am a Jericho's guest," She said. He nodded and walked to his suitcase and got out clean clothes. Jamie sighed and walked towards him. He saw this and turned to her which made her stop. "Is there anything else that I can help you with?" He asked. Jamie nodded. She looked around the room then back at Undertaker. "I wanted to come here because I wanted to tell you that I really like you...like you," She said. He looked at Jamie for a moment then slowly put his shirt on his suitcase. They looked at each other for for a few seconds then Taker said, "Well I am flatter, but I am sure you got a boyfriend." He put his shirt on as she said, "I don't." She went to sit down on the steel chair and looked away so that Taker can finish getting dress, which he quickly did. He sat down on the steel chair next to Jamie. She looked at him and smiled. He had a gray UFC shirt on and tan shorts. He sighed and said, "So...I am leaving soon. If you want, I can take you out for dinner. If Chris is fine with it." "I will go and ask him. Be right back," She said getting up and left the room. Taker nodded and got up from the chair. He packed his stuff and waited for Jamie. He smiled as he thought about her.

Jamie walked down the hallway to look for Chris. She thought about The Undertaker and smiled. She will have a great night with him. She wants to tell him that she loves him but, is not sure if he is dating anyone. She looked down at her shoes then down the hallway. She saw Chris and called out his name. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Jamie. Where you been?" He asked. "Talking to The Undertaker," Jamie said. "Oh," Chris said. "Yeah. Also I am going to be with him for tonight. So you don't need to wait for me," She said. Chris looked at her and sighed. "Yeah. It's fine with me," He said. "Thank you," She said and hugged him. Then she went back to Taker's room.

"Back," Jamie said as she opened the door. Taker was sitting down and looking at the door. He smiled when he saw her and got up." Great. Come on," He said as he got his suitcase and followed Jamie out the door. They walked down the hallway towards the parking lot. Taker put his suitcase in the trunk and got into the driver's side and looked over at Jamie. She had her seat belt on. He put his own and started the car.

Undertaker took Jamie to Acme Oyster House in the Central Business District/Downtown. He help her out of the car and they walked to the main door. They waited to be seated. Jamie looked at Taker and smiled. Taker grinned as he saw her from out of the corner of his eye. A hostess came and took them to their seats. Taker pulled out Jamie's seat and she thanked him as she sat down. He sat right across from her. The hostess told them that their waiter will come by. Both nodded and she left. They looked at the menus and wonder what they wanted to eat that night. Jamie looked around before the waiter came by and took their drink orders. He asked if they were ready. "We still need time," Taker said. He nodded and left to get the drinks. Taker sighed and looked at her. "Do you know what you are getting yet?" He asked. She looked at him. "I think so," She told him. "All right," He said. They waited for the waiter to come back. She looked at the hat on his head. He looked at her. "What?" He asked. "Why do you wear your hat?" She asked. "Oh," He said as he took his hat off and put it in the chair at their table. "Don't want to burn my bald head," He said as he rubbed it with his left hand. "Oh. That is good," She said. He nodded. Soon the waiter came back with the drinks and put them down. They ordered their food and the waiter left again. Jamie took a sip of her Pepsi. Taker sip his water. "Hey, what should I call you. I love The Undertaker name but, I am sure you go by Mark outside the ring, right?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. Just call me Mark. Taker is my ring name," Mark said. Jamie smiled more. Soon the food came and they started to eat. She looked over at Mark and saw he had a Mohawk down the center of his head but, it was shaved off. "Why did you shave your head in the first place?" Jamie asked. Mark looked at her then at his food. "I wanted to," He said. She nodded and went back to eating.

After paying, Mark took Jamie back to his hotel room. "You are fine with me being in your room? Don't you have a room mate?" Jamie asked as they walked down the hallway towards his room. "Yeah. But, I am sure that Glenn won't mind," Mark said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah. Come on in," Mark said as he opened the door. She walked into the ring and saw Glenn watching TV. He looked over at them and nodded. "Hey, Mark. Who is the lady?" He asked. Mark looked at Glenn then at Jamie. "Her name is Jamie. And she is visiting," He said. "Hi, Jamie. Nice to meet you," Glenn said. She nodded and said, "Hi." Mark sat down on his bed and let Jamie sit next to him. They watched some TV. Jamie looked over at Mark and sighed. Now she won't know if he has a girlfriend and won't tell him that she loves him. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jamie woke up in her own bed. She looked around and saw Mark sleeping in the chair by the slider. Glenn was up already and dressed, but he wasn't in the room. She smiled and out out of bed then went over to Mark. She smiled down at him then poked him in his arm. Mark opened his eyes and saw Jamie. "Hi," Mark said as he sat up. "Had a good sleep?" "Yes. And you?" She asked. "Not bad," Mark said. He went to use the bathroom. Jamie turned the TV on. Soon Mark got out and sat on the bed. She looked at him then at the TV. "Where is the next venue that you need to go to?" She asked. "New Orleans Arena. Right across from Mercedes-Benz Superdome," He said. "Great. Can't wait," She said. Jamie looked at Mark again and he looked back at her. "Lets get ready then," Mark said. Both of them to separate showers then got changed. Glenn texted Mark that he was down in the lobby.

**Raw April 7, 2014**  
At The New Orleans Arena, they walked to the men's locker room. When they got there, Mark turned to Jamie and said, 'We can talk later." Jamie nodded and went to find her diva friends. She found the Bella twins and went over to them. "Hey, Nikki and Brie," She said. They looked at Jamie. "Hey," Both said as they hugged her. "What's up?" Nikki asked. "Nothing. Just got here," She said. "With who?" Brie asked. "Mark," She said. "The Deadman. Undertaker?" Nikki asked. "Yup. He is a great guy," Jamie said. "Yeah. Dating him?" Brie asked. She looked at Brie then at Nikki. "No. Not yet. I am not sure if he has a wife or girlfriend," She said. "Ah. One of us can ask him, if you want?" Nikki asked. Jamie shrugged. She itched her arm then said, "Yeah.." "Okay. I can do it," Brie said. Jamie nodded then said, "Sure. Come find me when you get an answer." She walked away and went to look for AJ Lee. She was talking to CM Punk. She waved to AJ as she got to her then at Punk. "Hey, guys. How are you?" Jamie asked. They looked over at her and smiled. "Hey, Jamie. I am doing fine," AJ said then looked at Punk. "Same," He said. "How are you?" AJ asked. "Fine. Just talked to the Bellas," She said. She went to sit down on the black box and looked at Punk. Punk looked at her then at AJ. "I am going to go. Talk later," He said to AJ. Jamie waved at him as he left. He nodded and walked down the hallway. "Punk is so quiet. Why?" She asked as she looked at AJ. "Not that much of a people person," AJ said as she sighed. "Oh. But, he can talk to you," She said. "Eh," AJ said as she shrugged. Jamie nodded and licked her lips. She looked down the hallway in which she came from and wonder how it was going with Brie and Taker. AJ looked at her. "Are you okay? You seem anxious?" AJ asked. Jamie looked back at AJ. "Yeah. Just waiting for Brie," She said. "For what?" AJ asked. Jamie sighed and looked down the hall before looking back at AJ. "She is talking to Mark Calaway," She said. "Okay. Why would you be anxious about that?" AJ asked. "Because she is asking him if he is with someone," Jamie said. AJ looked at her then nodded. "I see and why is that? Hmm. Do you like him?" AJ asked. Jamie smirked and thought about telling her. "Hmmm...I do and he knows, but I am not sure if he likes me and if he have a wife or girlfriend. So that is why she is talking to him," She told AJ. She looked at Jamie for a moment and raised her eyebrows. "Well, I hope everything goes great for you. I need to go now. Talk later," AJ said then left. Jamie nodded and watched her leave. She looked at the watch and sighed. "Come on," She whisper to herself.

Jamie was talking to Jericho and told him she came with Taker. "Well, that is fine then," He said. She nodded and saw Brie coming towards her. She smiled and asked, "What he say?" Jericho looked at Brie then at Jamie. "I guess I will go since this is a private matter between girls. Bye," He said as he left. Brie watched Jericho leave then looked over at Jamie. "I talked to him and he said that he likes you, too. He don't have anybody. His wife left him," Brie said. "Awww. Well, I can cheer him up," Jamie said. Brie nodded and looked around the hallway. "I am sure that you can be with him. He thinks you are hot. Really hot. So I am sure you got a shot with him," Brie said. She smiled then asked, "He still in the locker room?" "Yes," Brie said. She nodded then went to the men's locker room.

Jamie knocked on the door and waited for Mark or someone to answer. Soon the door opened and she saw Glenn. "Hey, Glenn. Mark there?" She asked. "Yes," Glenn said then looked behind him, "Mark, Jamie is here for you?" She smiled. Glenn nodded at her then went to sit down as Mark went to the door. Jamie smiled more at Mark. "Hey. Need to talk?" He asked. "Yeah," She said. He nodded and told Glenn he'll be back. Jamie stepped back so he can come out and shut the door behind him. They walked down the corridor to look for a place to talk. Soon they found a place to talk. Mark looked at Jamie and waited for her to talk. She smiled and looked around her then back at Mark. "So you talked to Brie?" She asked. "Yeah. She asked if I liked you," Mark said. She nodded then waited for him to tell her if he does or not. Mark smirked and said, "And I do like you." Jamie smiled and Mark smiled, too. "That is awesome to hear," She said. Mark nodded and hugged her. She hugged him back.

After Raw, Mark took her out to eat on Bourbon Street. They had some drinks. Around 1 A.M., they took a cab back to the hotel. Mark had to leave his car on Bourbon Street. They went back to the room. Glenn was already inside, sleeping. They tried to be quiet, but they bumped into his bed. Glenn looked over at them. "Guys, what is wrong with you?" Mark looked at him. "Um...we are...just walking," Mark said. Jamie laughed and fell into her bed. Mark fell right next to her. Glenn turned to look at them. "You guys, it's past 1 in the morning, everyone is sleeping," Glenn said. Jamie looked at Glenn then at Mark. "Want to make out?" She asked. Glenn sighed and put the covers over his head as he went back to bed. Mark smirked and just kissed her lips. She kissed him back as he took his shirt off. He smiled then took her shirt off. Once they got naked, they started to have sex. Glenn heard and groaned. He got his Ipod out and put the ear phones on and tried to sleep.

In the morning, Jamie and Mark had a hangover. Glenn got them some 7Ups for it. Both thanked him. "No problem," Glenn said. After a few hours, they got better then went to Mark's home in Texas while Glenn went to Louisiana.


End file.
